A Horrible Fanfiction
by Dragoon-Norian
Summary: Two Friends decide that it is Time. To be the FIRST. Those Clever Devils. Though, I'm not going to say what they decided the THING they decided to do FIRST, IS. So, Adventure forth at your own Peril. Okay, Two Friends write a Fanfiction focused on scarring people's Minds.


A/N: This is a Horrible Fanfic about writing Horrible Fanfics in the way of writing a Horrible Fanfic.

Subnote: Take the Author's Note Literally. If you find this... Wierd. It's supposed to be. Or you could just read the Ending.

'Miles Edgeworth stepped into his Office slowly. His Legs and Back hurting from standing all day. In one hand, He held a bag of Tea, Instant Noodles, and his favored Comic; in the other He closed and locked the door. With a deep sigh, He made the last few steps to his Desk Chair. He dropped the bag beside his Desk and sat down with a satisfied grunt. His chair already fitting itself around his body to comfort and relax him.

While Edgeworth enjoyed his job, and sought to do it with fervor, Standing on his feet all day often killed his movement for the night. Of course it would absolutely be _Horrible_ for anyone but the Judge to get a Chair. Miles sighed once more, He started to prepare a kettle of tea on his mobile heater which sat on his desk; an object He had bought for situations like this. He relaxed back into his chair and looked at a flower pot which sat on the right side of his desk. Miles smiled softly, waiting patiently.

Later, as it had been finished, Miles sipped at his Tea softly. Enjoying the hot liquid running through his body. However, He perked an eyebrow when He saw the flowerpot's dirt start to shift and turn, specifically the white X painted in the middle of the dirt. Slowly, A Flower starts to bloom from it, it's form stretching outward like an awakening man. The Petals smooth out away from the center, revealing a small smile and two small eyes. Originally the Black Ink-like eyes had disturbed Miles, but it soon began to be... Cute. Especially with the ability to practically disappear when the Flower closed it's eyes, or even change in shape. It's Mouth much the same.

The Flower looked up at Miles with a small smile. It's eyes hiding an unrivaled desire for mischevious activity, and even darker intentions. Yet, not for Miles. This smile showed only a desire to share a Day's Story. Miles smiles slightly, "Flowey..." Flowey, The Flower turns his 'head' away slightly. "Miles." Miles leans forward despite protesting from his back, his arm resting against the desk as Miles gets closer to Flowey. "Flowey, Don't turn away from Me." Flowey simply turns away his head ever more. Looking away from Miles completely. It was then that Miles brought his Free hand around the head of the flower softly and turned it to face himself.

It was then that Flowey was making an Adorable Face that resembled that of a Loving Mother rather than an Evil Flower. "Miles~... I didn't know your Hands could be so Soft and Caressing~... I always thought you deal with the Iron Hand of Justice~..." Miles rests his head on his arm. Bringing their heads together within inches. "Dear Flowey, My Gauntleted Hand deals with only those that dare break My Laws." The Petals on the Flower softly curled inwards like He was Embaressed. "Yes~... A Good thing the Laws I break are not yours, Yes?" Miles chuckled darkly, imagining all the Dark things the Flower does in his own home. In Fact, Miles isn't against such darkness, despite what guise He might put forward to others.

Flowey revealed his face in full, the face He was making as similar to before, but much darker. "So, My Dear Miles, What Soul have you Damned this time~?" Miles Chuckled darkly sitting back in his chair and pressing the tips of his fingers together. "Another Murder, some Broad was framed for the murder of her husband. The Defense tried so hard to prove the framing, but eventually I crushed their Theories and Ideas, destroying the Defense, and the Girl." Miles laughed darkly, quite evilly in fact. Flower actually leans forward bringing both of the Beings faces closer, gazing up at Miles with a strange reverance. "You KNEW it was a Framing~? Yet you still got her a Guilty Sentance? You would do that when you could've stopped the murderer~?"

Miles brought his free hand back up, stroking at the pedals of the Flower. "Why would I not? I enjoyed the challenge of weaving the lies over the truth, even when it's weight seemed unstoppable. Even now, more Misery, Pain, and Suffering are bound to come forward." Flower purrs softly, a strange tingling spreading through his entire body. Flowey swore that this feeling was one that He was sure that was forever lost to him, but once in a blue moon, He would feel it once more, each time, with another story from Miles as His fingers softly brushed his Petals. Flowey slowly straightened his stem, Miles still petting his petals like an adorable pet. Flowey looks up at the Horrid Prosecutor with utter Reverance and Love.

Perhaps Miles wasn't the most Evil, or caused the worst Pain, but in how He did it, was Art. It is something that someone does not because they have to, and not because it's all they can do, It's the Art that someone makes because they chose the route they are on, and they're completely in love with it. Flowey purred once more as Miles proceeded to sit back into his chair, sipping at his tea softly. The Man, while Human, and undoubtedly something evil, was just to Flowey's _Liking._ "So Miles, Will you share with a Parched Flower or not~?"

Miles smirked as He gently held the head of the flower in his fingers. Lifting the edge of the cup to the flower, Miles thought it both adorable and peculiar as it seemed that the center of the flower of which made Flowey's face had the lower part extend like thin lips and softly drink from the man's cup as He tilted it softly. It was with Flowey pulling against his hand that Miles let him go and resumed his seat. "Satisfied, Flowey?" The Flower nodded and simply watched the Man as he relaxed. Though, Satisfied wasn't quite the term He would use.

With a soft cough, Flowey picked Miles attention. "Flowey... What is it...?" Though the Flower idolized the Man, He often didn't like being taken with a passing statement, a problem they both worked on. "Miles, You're sitting about drinking Tea. Why can't we do something FUN?" Miles frowned before leaning over the desk again, his back stabbing with pain. "What would YOU, Suggest, Little Flowey?" Flowey frowned and did his best semblance of crossing his arms with the Two leaves that he could move barely. "What's that? You don't have ANY Idea?" Miles taunted the flower softly. He then smiles darkly. "Well I have the perfect Idea." He cooed softly.

Yet again, With Flowey's head in his hand, Miles leaned over th desk completely. Standing over Flowey, Miles brought his head down and starts kissing the Adorable creature, easily smothering the Flowey with the kiss. Yet, Both start to enjoying it immensly.'

Flowey frowned softly. "That's good Miles... But..." Miles shrugged, Saving the document as it was. "Hey, If you found it wierd just say it, I... I would understand." Flowey laughed loudly, smiling widely in a rather creepy way. "No! It's Great! I was gonna say add Lemons into it! That'll haunt all the Readers for sure!" Miles chuckled devilishly as He leaned over the keyboard again. "I don't know HOW Flowey, But Let's do it! Let's make this Story even MORE Horrible!"


End file.
